Basedursa
Basedursa ''(basedursa.tumblr.com) is a Based blog portraying Ursa, the coolest and most popular and beloved of all the Grimm. Also, the nicest smelling. Origins Ursa was born in Forever Fall many, many years ago. Like, at least two or three. Forced to flee the safety of their home when ''an incident ''occurred involving one of the new students at Beacon Academy, Ursa took up residence in the academy, befriending many of the students there. Ursa was born to seven parents, whose simultaneous releases of negative emotions came together to form three Ursa Eggs. Ursa's parents were Ursa Ursington, Ursa Ursa III, Esq., the late Ursa Shouldursa Ursa, Ursa Ursanursa, Ursabot Mk. IV, the late Ursa the Magnificent, and Ursa Ursursaursa-Ursa Ursa. Ursa's siblings are Ursa Ursa the Ursa Princess, and Todd. Linguistics Ursa, although being a remarkable intellectual, has stated they view human language as "boring and made of dumb rules" - as such, despite having a majority understanding of common human linguistics, Ursa holds very little interest in actually speaking in a way most would deem "proper". Instead, Ursa speaks in a simplistic manner which they believe provides easy accessibility to conversation - even if their nomenclature can, in some cases, be fairly contrived. Ursa, as with most of BasedHell's occupants, uses the word "bruh" very liberally - in Ursa's case, it is used both as a general exclamation of emotion and as a shorthand term to refer to members of the faunus population. In the latter case, it is generally affixed to Ursa's name for an individual, such as in the case of Velvet Scarlatina, who Ursa refers to as "rabbit bruh," or in the case of Melanie Malachite, who is occasionally referred to as "evil bird bruh" due to Ursa's suspicion that she may, in fact, be an avian faunus. Ursa rarely uses pronouns other than the neutral "you" and "they" as gender is a human concept completely foreign to most Grimm. Though well-adjusted to human life, Ursa sees no necessity to adopt such a concept, and thus refers to people either neutrally or by name. They do, however, frequently address people with gendered nouns such as "girl" or "boy," leaving Ursa's views on gender as an ultimate mystery. Ursa frequently refers to other Grimm as "cousin," although it is highly unlikely that Ursa has any actual blood relations to other, non-Ursidae Grimm. Although familiar with punctuation rules, Ursa very rarely uses periods, instead indicating new sentences with paragraph breaks. Ursa also does not capitalize letters except for the first letter in a sentence, even when referring to names or proper nouns. Significant Relationships '''Russel Thrush (Mohawk Kid)' Sometime in the past, Ursa entertained a brief musical career with Russel and various other Ursidae Grimm under the name Bird + Bear = Beard (commonly abbreviated to BBB). They saw significant success with the hit single "(That's a) Big Ursa," but went their separate ways before long, each claiming that the band was only a temporary job to keep entertained. Weiss Schnee (Girl In White) Like many Grimm, Ursa holds a strong resentment for the Schnee Dust Co. heiress for her involvement in the Great Burnening, in which Beacon Academy's annual first-year orientation ceremony resulted in a forest fire which eventually spread to literally every tree in a fifty-mile radius, consuming both the Emerald Forest and Forever Fall in an unholy wave of fire and hatred. How dare you, Weiss Schnee. How dare you. Emerald Sustrai (Roommate Crime Girl) As Ursa's name for her would suggest, Emerald became Ursa's roommate when Ursa was forced to leave Beacon Academy and become a resident of Vale proper. Their relationship is positive in general, although Ursa has since moved out to help repopulate the renovated Forever Fall and has reportedly fallen out of touch with Emerald along with most other residents of Vale. Roman Torchwick (Ginger Bowler Guy) While staying with Emerald Sustrai, Ursa frequently spent time with her boss, Roman, who lived in the apartment directly across the hall from them. Most encounters involved Ursa either stealing, defacing, or shedding on Roman's personal belongings. Their friendship was absolutely unbreakable in every way. Boarbatusk (Cousin Boarba) Ursa's closest relative from outside of Vale, Boarbatusk has kept in close contact ever since moving to mainland Vale from an unknown foreign location (likely the forests of Patch, as Ursa does not see how any lands could possibly exist farther away than that, and furthermore believes that maps are a lie and any country beyond the forests surrounding Vale is in fact fictional). According to Boarbatusk, Ursa's favorite pastime activity has always been "a relaxing round of bowling with Cousin Ursa's favorite cousin, Boarba." Boarbatusk was briefly captured by Professor Peter Port and locked in a high-security closet in Beacon Academy, but was later released by Ursa with the help of various Grimm in what later became known as the Great Beacon Jailbreak. More recently, Ursa has become the godgrimm to Boarbatusk's first child (yet to be hatched). Professor Peter Port (Weird Mustache Professor) Ursa and Port are known enemies due to Port's fascination with hunting Grimm of all kinds. Before leaving Beacon Academy to share an apartment with Emerald Sustrai, Ursa aided in the Great Beacon Jailbreak, further cementing their rivalry - although, as both a peaceful and a powerful spirit, Ursa disregards Port's rivalry and likely does not consider him a threat. Lie Ren (Pinkeye Boy) During Ursa's time living in Beacon Academy, they married and had several children with Lie Ren. It is questionable whether Ursa had any true involvement with the children's making, due to the fact that Grimm reproduction is severely different from human methods, and also because Ren is a biologically asexual creature from the darkest depths of the ocean, and thus capable of reproduction through budding. As with most other citizens of Vale, Ursa lost contact with Lie Ren during their stay in the new Forever Fall - coupled with the numerous allegations that a marriage between a Grimm and a human are in fact illegal, this leads to the debate of whether their marriage still stands. Nevertheless, their relationship seems to remain positive. Velvet Scarlatina (Rabbit Bruh) Rabbit bruh is the absolute coolest Ursa is glad to be friends with rabbit bruh and hopes rabbit bruh lives many happy years of cool radness Ursa totally did not write this section, this is completely objective and factual information Careers Musical Ursa was one of the leading members of the human/Grimm equality-promoting group Bird + Bear = Beard, or BBB. They saw wide acclaim with their single "(That's a) Big Ursa," as well as decent success on their eponymous debut album, but the group was short-lived as the various members decided to seek other career paths. Authoritative While staying with Emerald Sustrai in an apartment in lower-class Vale, Ursa saw successful employment as a nighttime security guard for the complex. Ursa was widely praised as the "best security guard ever to work at Daybreak Apartments" due to both their lack of a need to sleep and the fact that Ursa is literally a giant bear, but retired from the job when they left Vale to help repopulate Forever Fall. Political After returning to Forever Fall, Ursa mounted a campaign to be elected as President, running on the platform of equality for faunus and Grimm citizens everywhere. The campaign gained a significant following, but was doomed to fail. Various sources cite Ursa's lack of local basis as a cause for the campaign's collapse, but others say it was primarily the support of well-known White Fang members which caused Ursa to lose the popular vote. After failing to be elected with only 11% of the voters' favor, Ursa chose to retreat into obscurity for the rest of their stay in Forever Fall. Theatrical Upon returning to Vale after their temporary retreat to Forever Fall, Ursa took up an acting role as the lead in the independent television series Ursaquest. Though the show is young and has yet to see significant ratings on Vale's chief entertainment broadcasting network, Ursa stated in an interview that they are content with the role, viewing it as an entertaining but peaceful enough return to society.